User authentication systems play an important security role in data protection as sensitive data is increasingly stored behind electronic authentication walls. Mobile devices, computers, and secure rooms may all be protected by various types of authentication. Many mobile devices may authenticate users using a four-digit pin or a simple fingerprint, for example. These authentication systems tend to limit access to sensitive data to those individuals having the correct authentication key, but may be vulnerable to attack in some instances.
As security systems mature, facial recognition as a security tool may become more viable. Facial recognition may be a form of biometric authentication that may be used to authenticate a user. However, in some instances, an attacker trying to take over a user identity may register fraudulent biometric data in an attempt to pose as the user associated with a user account. In the event of such an attack, the user may be locked out of his own accounts because the registered facial biometric data for the user accounts may correspond to the third-party face registered by the attacker, rather than the user's face.